por que el amor es asi?
by shami-chan
Summary: el padre de sakura esta en la quiebra , de que manera podria ayudarlo? hija tienes que casarte para ayudarnos a tu hermana y a mi , no! dice sakura , cambiara de parecer al ver a itachi? ITA.SAKU y proximo sasu.saku
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos los lectores!(bueno solo de este fic XD) los personajes no me pertenecen (XP) son de masashi kishimoto (creo que asi se escribe jeje) y el fic debo decir que no es mio le pertenece a mussainu (de la cual tengo permiso para subir el fic jeje bueno despues de las aclaraciones ; que lo disfruten!! (hey aun asi no se olviden de dejar su review sip por favor jeje)

Amor imposible

Dime, acaso lo que hago es pecado?, el amarte está mal?, acaso debí de obedecer a mi corazón y no a mi padre? acaso el hijo que espero es una forma de castigarnos? acaso mis relaciones contigo solo debieron de ser de amistad? pero eso ya ha quedado en el pasado, no podemos dar marcha atrás a nuestros sentimientos. Mi corazón me indica que siga con él pero mi mente que lo deje, que no me conviene.- esto se lo preguntaba Sakura mientras encendía el tercer cigarrillo de la noche, dio la primera bocanada, el sabor no le disgustaba en absoluto, el humo fue expulsado con una tranquilidad propia de quien se sabe dueño de si mismo, miró el cigarrillo a medio fumar y lo apagó en el cenicero atestado ya de los que había fumado con anterioridad. Se tocó el labio inferior y se encogió del dolor, miró sus dedos y vio que la sangre seguía fresca. Él la había golpeado anteriormente pero esta vez las cosas fueron diferentes, ésta vez lo hizo con más furia que nunca, estaba bebido y eso lo alejaba más de la realidad, sabía que por la mañana estaría un ramo de rosas esperando en su cama a modo de disculpa, ya lo conocía muy bien.- no puedo decirle, se enojará y querrá ir a golpearlo, no lo puedo permitir.- apresuró el trago de whiskey, eso le ayudaría a calmar sus ya destrozados nervios, tomó su bolso y salió del despacho de su esposo, si es que a ese se le podía llamar esposo, caminó evitando encontrarse con la muchacha que le ayudaba con la limpieza, no quería que la vieran en ese estado.

Llegó hasta la entrado de su cuarto, abrió la puerta y pudo observar la escena de lucha que habían protagonizado, los cojines estaban en el suelo, el florero de cristal estaba echo añicos en el suelo, la ropa que estaba en la maleta de Sakura se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que Itachi las había aventado, el espejo roto con el florero mostraba 5 Sakuras distorsionadas pero de alguna forma eran la verdadera, la muchacha de ojos antes alegres pero que ahora se mostraban tan tristes, ligeras arrugas en la comisura de los labios que le daban más edad de la que en realidad tenía, apenas 20 años y parecía de 25. Se sentó frente al espejo, su mirada estaba perdida en el espacio, un golpe en la puerta hace que salga de su mente

Sakura.- pase (ah eres tu, vienes demasiado temprano con ese ramo de flores )

En la puerta está Itachi con un enorme ramo de rosas rosas, su cara bañada en lágrimas, caminó con paso vacilante hasta ella y dejó caer su cabeza las delicadas rodillas de ella, sus lágrimas empapaban el vestido de ella

Itachi .- perdóname...- su voz se entrecortaba por las lágrimas

El olor del Vodka y de ella le llegaban hasta la nariz, sus manos levantaron la cara de él, se levantó y él la siguió, ella le tomó la cara y lo besó tiernamente en la frente, después de todo lo amaba.

Esta es solo la introducción, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios

Capitulo 1

la gran noticia

Sakura acababa de despertar, bostezo largamente estirando los brazos, los rayos del sol matutino inundaban la habitación donde ella y su hermana, su largo cabello reposaba tranquilo en la almohada de plumas, se incorporó aún en la cama, bajó sus pequeños pies y los calzó con las pantuflas rosas, regalo de su padre, bostezó de nuevo y se incorporó completamente, caminó con paso vacilante hasta la ventana, se sentó en una silla y miró las praderas que se extendían en toda su magnificencia alrededor de su opulenta casa

Sakura.- vaya, que bonito día está haciendo, no es así Hinata?

Hinata.- así es, que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por nuestras tierras?.- bostezó y miró inquisitivamente a su hermana que la miraba con un cierto brillo de maldad en la mirada

Sakura.- piensas que puedes vencerme?.- contestó irónicamente

Hinata se estiró cuan larga era, sus largas, suaves y blancas piernas se asomaban del camisón color azul claro de seda, estiró sus brazos, bajó las piernas y se puso las pantuflas que combinaban con su camisón.

Sakura caminó hasta el tocador, se sentó y se empezó a peinar su larga cabellera, cuando terminó caminó hasta el vestidor, abrió las enormes puertas de madera y ahí estaba toda su colección de zapatos, ropa y demás cosas. Escogió unos pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro, una camisa con unos tirantitos muy delgados color blanco y unos tenis color blanco igual. Hinata apareció de detrás de ella, se vistió con unos pantalones vaqueros de un azul más claro, una camisa lila de manga corta y unos tenis blancos (XD).

Bajaron las escaleras y en el comedor estaba ya desayunando su padre unas tostadas con mantequilla, café negro y fruta.

Su padre, un hombre de edad ya las había criado a las dos ya que su madre había fallecido después de que hinata hubiera nacido; era un hombre enérgico que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, sus canas le proferían un aspecto de sabio, su barriga prominente estaba cubierta por una bata dorada que usaba después de dormir

Padre.- buenos días hijas

Ellas.- buenos días

Padre.- a donde van? No van a desayunar?

hinata.- pues la verdad, queríamos salir a cabalgar un rato

sakura.- o no nos dejas ir padre?

Padre.- lamento decirles que no, deben de desayunar antes de cualquier cosa

Ellas.- pero padre...

Padre.- pero nada.- dijo con tono autoritario no aceptando un no por respuesta

Las dos muchachas se sentaron a regañadientes ya que no querían esperar mucho.hinata agarró una tostada y se sirvió un vaso con jugo de naranja. Sakura que era más comilona, agarró 3 tostadas, las unto con mantequilla, llenó su plato de fruta 2 veces y se sirvió jugo de naranja otras 2. Cuando ya estaban apunto de pararse las dos hermanas, el padre las detuvo.

Padre.- Sakura, necesito hablar contigo

Sakura.- padre no puede esperar?

Padre.- lo lamento pero no. hinata porfavor sal

hinata.- si.- vio como su hermana se sentaba de nuevo en la mesa y ponía su delicada y bella cara recargada en sus manos.

Padre.- compórtate Sakura, debes de mostrar más respeto

Sakura.- lo siento.- se sentó derecha y las manos recargadas en las rodillas

Padre.- sabes hija.- le costaba mucho tener que decir esas horribles palabras.- ( perdóname hija pero es la única forma )

Sakura vio como el rostro de su padre se ponía completamente serio y una nube de tristeza

Padre.- hija...

Sakura.- que sucede padre?.- dijo muy preocupada

Padre.- lamento decirte esto pero... te he prometido con el hijo mayor de la familia Uchiha, lo lamento.- una pequeña y cristalina lágrima salía

Sakura.- que dices padre? Eso no puede ser

Padre.- lo lamento.- rompió en sollozos

Sakura.- por que lo hiciste?.- su voz fallaba por las lagrimas

Padre.- el Sr.Uchiha me ha dicho que si no quiere que nos embarguen porque ya no tenemos para pagar la hipoteca

Sakura.- pero como pudiste hacerle esto a tu propia hija? Porque no vendemos los caballos o algo más

Padre.- ya lo he hecho... le vendí los caballos al Sr. Uchiha, le he vendido las joyas de tu madre pero la deuda no se ha podido saldar debido a los impuestos

Sakura.- pero... pero...

Padre.- el hijo mayor de los Uchiha vendrá a ver los preparativos de la boda hoy mismo

Sakura.- no me pienso casar.- dijo enérgicamente, se paró tan rápido que la silla estuvo apunto de caerse

Padre.- porfavor piensa en tu hermana.- suplicó

Sakura.- eso debiste de hacerlo tu cuando embargaste la casa.- dijo fríamente pero luego su expresión cambió ya que recordó que su padre la había embargado al Sr. Uchiha porque los negocios no andaban bien y necesitaba alimentar a sus dos hijas

Padre.- fuiste muy dura Sakura

Sakura.- lo lamento padre.- se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó.- me casaré

Padre.- eres muy buena hija

Sakura.- a que hora viene...?.- refiriéndose al hijo de los Uchiha

Padre.- se llama Itachi

Sakura.- a que hora viene Itachi?

Padre.- me ha dicho que a las dos

Sakura.- de acuerdo.- se separó de su padre y salió al encuentro de su hermana

………………………………………

Hinata.- que sucede?.- al ver las lágrimas que ruedan lentamente por las mejillas de su hermana

Sakura.- mi padre me ha prometido al hijo del Sr. Uchiha

hinata.- pero porque?

Sakura.- es una larga historia

hinata.- pero...

Sakura.- no te preocupes

Sakura regresó a su habitación y lloró amargas lágrimas, su almohada se empapó, su hermana entró en el cuarto, se sentó en la cama y la acarició

Sakura.- tengo que reponerme, va a venir itachi en 3 horas y no estoy presentable

hinata.- hermana

Sakura se levantó, se secó las lágrimas pero éstas seguían saliendo de sus hermosos ojos verdes, las volvió a secar, caminó hasta su tocador y vio a una muchacha completamente desolada. Fue hasta el baño, se despojó de sus ropas y dejó que el agua fía borrara de su mente toda la tristeza que la inundaba

Sakura.- ( es lo mejor, además no quiero que mi padre se preocupe. Además tal vez itachi es muy atractivo ).- trató de sonreír pero no pudo.

Sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de agua que caían en su joven cuerpo. Salió y se vistió con un precioso vestido veraniego color verde olivo, se calzó unos zapatos de tacón color verde más oscuro y se maquilló

Eran las 12:30 cuando bajó las escaleras, ahí se encontraba su prometido, un hombre alto, de anchas espaldas, cabello negro, los ojos más negros que ella había visto, vestía una camisa azul de manga corta que acentuaba sus musculosos brazos, pantalones vaqueros negros.

itachi.- hola.- su voz era muy profunda y penetrante

Sakura.- hola

Padre.- señor Uchiha, ella es mi hija Sakura

itachi.- no pensé que fueras tan bella

Sakura.- gracias

Padre.- y para cuando quiere casarse Sr. Uchiha?

itachi.- para este fin de semana

Sakura.- como? No quiere que nos conozcamos mejor?

Padre.- lo mismo pienso

itachi.- lo lamento pero tengo que viajar y no quiero posponer la boda

Padre.- se hará lo que usted diga

itachi.- tengo que irme, fue un gusto Sakura


	2. Chapter 2

hola a todos los lectores!(bueno solo de este fic XD) los personajes no me pertenecen (XP) son de masashi kishimoto (creo que asi se escribe jeje) y el fic debo decir que no es mio le pertenece a mussainu (de la cual tengo permiso para subir el fic jeje bueno despues de las aclaraciones ; que lo disfruten!!(hey aun asi no se olviden de dejar su review sip por favor jeje!! )

Segundo capitulo

Itachi salió de la casa de los Haruno sintiéndose muy feliz ya que su prometida era muy hermosa pero se le notaba que era muy inocente, no como Ino, ella si sabía como complacerlo, sexualmente.

Ino sabía que Itachi no podía estar con ella ya que ella no era de su clase social, además él le había dicho la noche anterior que su padre le había dicho que si se quería quedar con la compañía tendría que casarse con la hija del Sr. Haruno ya que esa casa era muy importante para su padre. Ella era la amante de Itachi desde hacía 3 años.

………..Flash back

Paseaba por las frías calles de konoha, el viento soplaba fuertemente haciendo que su largo cabello chocara contra su frente, agarraba fuertemente su abrigo tratando de que el viento no se lo arrebatara con la furia con que rugía, sus mejillas se encontraban completamente rojas al igual que su nariz. Iba tan apresurada por llegar a la cafetería en donde se había quedado de ver con una amiga, que no se dio cuenta de que un hombre caminaba enfrente de ella. Ella solo sintió el impacto y calló al suelo, excusándose torpemente, sobándose y aún con los ojos cerrados.

Ino .- lo lamento mucho, es que no podía ver porque el aire me volaba el cabello a la cara y pues...- entonces abrió los ojos y pudo ver al hombre que había chocado sin querer.

Era alto, como de 1.80, su cabello negro a la moda, sus ojos negros tan penetrantes ,junto a los ojos unas marcas muy peculiares y su fuerte estructura (osea su cuerpo jeje)

El se agachó para ayudarla a levantarse, ella agarró la fuerte mano que el joven apuesto le ofrecía, ya estando de pie pudo ver que el muchacho era realmente apuesto y que no debía de tener más de 20 o 22 años

Itachi.- te encuentras bien? Tus manos están heladas

Ino .- si, es solo que éste suéter no es muy abrigador que digamos

Itachi se quitó el abrigo que tenía y se lo ofreció, ella tímidamente lo agarró; era tan suave al tacto y tan caliente que enseguida sus manos se calentaron

Itachi.- como siguen tus manos?.- las tomó y asintió levemente con la cabeza

Ino.- muchas gracias...

Itachi.- me llamo Itachi Uchiha y tú?

Ino .- me llamo Ino Yamanaka

Itachi.- bueno Ino fue un gusto y por cierto puedes quedarte con mi abrigo

Ino.- oh, no podría. De seguro es muy caro

Itachi.- no puedo permitir que una muchacha tan linda tenga frio

Ino se ruborizo levemente lo que hizo que Itachi se fijara más en la muchacha.

Esta era muy joven, tendría unos 17 años, su cabello rubio hacia que su piel, naturalmente blanca se viera como la nieve y sus ojos en contraste tan azules como el mismo cielo

Itachi.- sabes, vivo cerca de aquí. Porque no vienes a mi casa, te tomas un café y llamamos un taxi para que te lleven a tu casa

Ino olvidó por completo que se había quedado de ver con su amiga, pensó que talvez no lo volvería a ver y accedió a acompañarlo a su casa. Itachi llamó a un taxi, que casi de inmediato llegó, él caballerosamente le abrió la puerta permitiendo que subiera y momentos después ya se encontraban en camino de la casa del joven muchacho. Ella se arremolinó en el asiento trasero ya que el frío había hecho que sus articulaciones le dolieran. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que el joven rompió el silencio diciendo que ya habían llegado, Ino se asomó por la ventanilla y observó una enorme mansión, con un jardín bellísimo.Itachi bajó primero después de haberle pagado al conductor la tarifa que éste le había dicho, tendió su mano para que la cogiera y poder ayudarla a salir.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta principal, él sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Los lujos que ahí estaban ella nunca los había visto. El piso de mármol negro relucía brillantemente, la sala era muy espaciosa y enfrente de ella estaba una chimenea con marco de mármol igual negro.

Itachi.- aquí ya te puedes quitar el abrigo.- dijo extendiendo su mano

Ino dejó que el abrigo resbalara lentamente hasta que salió de sus brazos y se lo entregó a Itachi.

Ino.- que bella es tu casa o.0. Vives tu solo?

Itacchi.- vivo con mis padres, mi hermano y un primo mío pero en este momento nadie se encuentra

Ino.- vaya ….

Itachi.- quieres un café?

Ino.- me encantaría

Itachi fue a la cocina, después de unos cuantos minutos salió con dos humeantes tazas de delicioso café . Ino tomó la taza que éste le ofrecía, el contacto del líquido caliente en su boca y su delicioso sabor hizo que soltara un ahhhhh

Itachi.- como te sientes? Ya mejor?

Ino.- sí, gracias

Itachi se sentó junto a ella y la miró profunda y largamente en esos ojos tan extraños pero a la ves tan lindos. Ella al sentir la cercanía de él no se movió sino que hasta se juntó más para poder sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Él notó que ella se había acercado más a él lo que significaba que no le molestaba

Itachi.- y cuantos años tienes Ino?

Ino.- tengo 17.- dijo con cierta vergüenza bajando levemente la cabeza. Se sentía avergonzada ya que ahora que sabía cuantos años tenía el se desilusionaría

Itachi la tomó por la barbilla e hizo que levantara la cabeza y lo mirara. Ino sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, sus manos sudaban, Itachi cerró los ojos y se fue acercando poco a poco hacia ella, ella cerró los ojos y esperó pero no pasaba nada, los abrió y vio que Itachi solo le había quedado viendo ( risa malvada XD )

Ino.- ( que vergüenza, yo pensé que me iba a besar, que habrá pensado de mí? Debe creer que soy una chiquilla tonta )

Itachi.- que hermosos labios tienes

Se acercó de nuevo pero esta vez si la besó, Ino se quedó muy sorprendida. La besaba con tanta presteza que ella sintió como su cuerpo dejaba de responderle, lo abrazó y pronto la lengua de él ya se encontraba explorando su garganta. Itachi se separó, se levantó del sillón, la tomó de la mano e hizo que caminaran hasta un puerta, la abrió y 

ella vio que se trataba de la habitación de él. Ino, no puso resistencia alguna cuando él la sentó en la cama. Itachi se sentó junto a ella y la besó de nuevo, sus manos se movían de arriba abajo por la espalda de Ino mientras que seguían besándose apasionadamente, él pasó sus manos debajo del suéter, en cuanto Ino sintió esas tibias manos en su espalda no pudo contenerse y lo besó con más pasión. Itachi le fue quitando poco a poco el suéter dejando al aire los jóvenes y redondos pechos de ésta, ella le quitó la camisa y sobó su pecho, Itachi la recostó por completo y se recostó ligeramente en ella, mientras la besaba una de sus manos masajeaba su pecho y con la otra desabotonaba sus pantalones vaqueros. Ino estaba muy excitada ya que esa era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba y besaba de esa forma, . Él bajó su cara hasta sus pechos y comenzó por besarlos, Ino sintió que un fuego la quemaba por dentro. Él se separó de ella para poder bajarle sus pantalones , cuando éstos ya estaban en el suelo le quitó su ropa interior, cuando ella estaba completamente desnuda, él se paró de la cama y se desabrochó los botones de su pantalón, se podía ver que él estaba tan excitado como ella por la forma en que su virilidad amenazaba con salir de sus boxers (( no saben el trabajo que me cuesta escribir esto XD )), cuando estaba desnudo se recostó de nuevo con ella.

Itachi.- es tu primera vez verdad?.- dijo mientras que su cara se escondía entre el cabello rubio de ella

Ino.- si.- dijo tímidamente

Itachi.- si quieres puedo detenerme

Ella no dijo nada, solo lo abrazó y le enterró las uñas en la espalda a modo de respuesta, él se acomodó entre ella y con lentitud la fue penetrando. Ino sintió como se desgarraba y unas pequeñas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Cuando él se encontraba por completo dentro de ella paró para ver si ella quería seguir, Ino solo se aferró más fuerte a su espalda. Con lentitud él se fue moviendo dentro de ella, cuando ya por fin se acostumbro al vaivén de él, empezó a besarlo, su espalda se levantó ligeramente de la cama, Itachi estaba disfrutando mucho, nunca le habían tocado una muchacha virgen, después de varios minutos él ya estaba listo para el gran orgasmo

Itachi.- estás lista?

Ino.- para que?

Itachi se deshizo en un sonoro orgasmo junto con Ino, salió de ella y se recostó junto pero muy rápido se quedó dormido. Ino solo se quedó mirando al techo, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Había perdido su virginidad con un completo extraño

Ino.- ( pero vaya manera de perderla )

………..Fin del Flash back

Ino.- no puedo creer que de eso ya hayan pasado 3 años…. Hola! como estás?.- dijo saludando a la persona que acababa de entrar a la recamara donde estaba

Itachi.- me extrañaste?

Ino.- siempre

Reviews

Reviews please  ?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Hinata estaba en la alcoba que compartía con su hermana ( no por falta de espacio sino por que se querían demasiado ). Sakura estaba acostada en la cama, boca abajo, podría decirse que estaba dormida pero enseguida la idea era desechada ya que de vez en cuando su cuerpo se convulsionaba de los sollozos que aguantaba ya que sabía que su hermana se pondría mucho peor si la escuchaba. El mundo de Sakura se derrumbó, ella soñaba con conocer a su príncipe verlo a los ojos y quedar completamente enamorada de él, que cuando lo viera las cosas se borraran de su mente y que su único pensamiento fuera él pero ahora las cosas habían dado un drástico giro al verse obligada a casarse con alguien que no conocía, a quien no amaba.

Hinata.- hermana...- siempre había pensado que Sakura encontraría a su verdadero amor pero ahora no sería así , pero podría ser que se enamorara de él

Sakura.- no te preocupes, todo está bien.- dándose cuenta de lo que sus palabras ocultaban

Levantó la cara y puso una falsa sonrisa en su rostro enmarcado por enormes lágrimas de tristeza, su cabello rosa se pegó en la frente Hinata se lo retiró con delicadeza dejando al descubierto los hermosos ojos verdes que tanto había caracterizado la belleza de su madre y que ahora estaban empañados por las lágrimas de su querida e infortunada hermana, limpio las lagrimas con la palma de su mano. Sakura estaba impresionada porque a pesar de que Hinata tenía apenas 17 años ya era más madura de cuando Sakura tenía su edad.

Hinata.- no te preocupes, todo esto se arreglará, ya lo verás.- su voz sonaba cuarteada por las lágrimas pero Sakura sintió que había algo de cierto en ello

Sakura.- eso espero

Hinata.- pero fuera las lágrimas!.- enjugándose las propias.- como es tu prometido?! Lo has conocido verdad?!.- trataba de darle a su voz una impresión de felicidad

Sakura.- lo he conocido pero solo por pocos minutos

Hinata.- y como es?!.- ansiosa como si le fueran a contar un secreto.- es guapo?! Es alto?! Cuantos años tiene?! Vamos hermana, porque tardas en contestar!!

Sakura rió ligeramente ya que Hinata seguía siendo la misma niña de siempre.- si, es atractivo, tiene cabello negro y largo, ojos como carbón y un mentón fuerte, yo creo que debe de medir 1.80, no me ha dicho cuantos años tiene pero debe de tener como 24 o 25. ( 25 para ser precisos ), y no he contestado porque me has agobiado con tantas preguntas

Hinata.- perdón.- se sonrojó ligeramente pero recuperó su humor anterior rápidamente, pensaba que fingiendo no darle importancia a Sakura se le olvidarían sus penas aunque el tema que trataban era sobre el mismo.- y cuando han planeado la boda?

Sakura.- este fin de semana.- dijo sobriamente

Hinata.- este fin de semana??

Sakura.- si, es lo que ha dicho cuando mi padre le ha preguntado cuando quería casarse porque tiene que viajar y no quiere posponer la boda

Hinata.- que raro, porque no querrá posponer la boda? Al menos para que pudieran conocerse mejor, no crees?

Sakura.- no me dio motivos, solo dijo eso y se excusó porque tenía que salir, se despidió con un beso en mi mano y salió por la puerta dando grandes pasos

Hinata se sentó en la orilla de la cama, su ojos se entrecerraron dejando ver solo una parte de sus bellos ojos blancos, este gesto lo conocía muy bien Sakura; Hinata siempre lo hacía cuando algo le preocupaba y que las cosas de alrededor salieran de su campo de visión, estuvo pensativa hasta que hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza como si quisiera espantar esos pensamientos que la molestaban con ese simple movimiento. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo en silencio soltó una sonrisa nerviosa que hacía siempre que se encontraba en apuros

Sakura la miraba con aire extrañada, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y observó a su hermana pequeña. Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que Hinata ya no era la niña pequeña que ella había defendido en la primaria cuando los niños mayores la molestaban, ahora la muchacha que observaba había dejado de tener un cuerpo de niña para convertirse en una hermosa mujer. Sus curvas se delineaban limpiamente bajo la blusa color violeta, con el escote se podía ver los jóvenes, redondos y blancos pechos de ella que subían y bajaban con cada inhalación que daba, sus torneadas piernas estaban cubiertas por un delgado pantalón de mezclilla de un azul claro

Hinata.- pero no tendrán tiempo de confeccionarte un vestido, hoy es domingo y no te han tomado las medidas, no han comprado tela para hacerlo, no has visto nada de eso, como el puede esperar que se casen cuando las cosas no se han solucionado y no se podrán solucionar en una semana

Sakura.- eso lo sé pero parece que Itachi no se da cuenta de eso

Hinata.- Itachi? Así se llama? Cual es su apellido?

Sakura.- Itachi Uchiha

Hinata.- Uchiha? Ese apellido me suena.- rascándose la cabeza

Sakura.- es el dueño del banco UCHIHA

Hinata.- es verdad.- de repente su expresión cambió de ser de total despreocupación a una completa a una de sorpresa total al darse cuenta de la situación en la cual Sakura iba a entrar siendo ella la esposa del único heredero de la fortuna Uchiha.- te has dado cuenta del dinero que podrás manejar siendo la esposa de Itachi?

Sakura.- como puedes pensar en algo así Hinata?

Hinata.- lo lamento

Sakura.- pero de alguna forma podré ayudar a papá y a ti.- dijo resignándose a la idea

Hinata.- no deberías de sacrificar tu felicidad por nosotros, me siento culpable.- grandes lágrimas salieron de sus ojos blancos y rodaron por la faz de la joven

Sakura.- no debes de sentirte culpable, yo puedo negarme si quiero.- mintió.- pero deseo hacerlo porque sé que no es un mal hombre y es bastante atractivo la verdad.

Hinata no podía contener el llanto, su pecho se agitaba por los sollozos, ella sentía que era la culpable de que Sakura fuera infeliz, sabía que esas palabras solo las decía para que ella dejara de llorar.

Sakura se sentó junto a ella, la abrazó, Hinata recargó su cabeza en el hombro de ella y se soltó a llorar como no lo había hecho desde que su madre murió de una rara enfermedad , cuando ella tenía 9 años y su hermana 11. Sakura acariciaba el cabello de Hinata, tal como su madre lo hacía con ella cuando regresaba llorando del colegio, ella lloró con su hermana, pensando en su próxima infelicidad

Ella pensaba que después de casada no podría encontrar a su verdadero amor pero estaba muy equivocada, estaría más cerca de él estando casada

……………………………………………………………………

Bueno aquí se acaba gracias por los reviews que me ahn dejado (que por cierto solo son dos n.n ) **chikapollo : jeje grax por su review y no desespere demasiado XD que subiré los cApitulos muy pronto jee saludos!!**

Y

**Stepha-chan :** que por cierto a la pregunta que me hacias ,si habrá sasu.saku!! jejeje gracias por tu review saludos!!


	4. Chapter 4

hola a todos los queridos lectores!(bueno solo de este fic XD) los personajes no me pertenecen (XP) son de masashi kishimoto (creo que asi se escribe jeje) y el fic debo decir que no es mio le pertenece a mussainu (de la cual tengo permiso para subir el fic jeje bueno despues de las aclaraciones ; que lo disfruten!! (hey aun asi no se olviden de dejar su review sip por favor jeje)

Capitulo 4

Sasuke y Naruto estaban llegando a la mansión de la familia Uchiha. Naruto, un joven intrépido, primo de Sasuke, compartía la casa de los Uchiha porque ellos siempre habían sido muy unidos. En las vacaciones de navidad se turnaban para quedarse en la casa del otro. Entraron en la casa cuando en ese momento Ino salía de la misma como si de su casa se tratara.

Ino.- hola.- ya los conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo, de hecho desde hacia 3 años, cuando empezo su relacion con Itachi

Naruto y Sasuke solo hicieron un leve movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo ya que ella no era de su completo agrado. Caminaron por el reluciente piso de mármol negro y vieron a Itachi en la cocina sirviéndose un vaso de jugo de naranja, su espalda estaba marcada ligeramente por las uñas de ella, estaba vestido solo con un pantalón de pijama de seda color negro, su cabello despeinado y una cara de completa satisfacción, su respiración apenas estaba ganando regularidad por lo cual su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, esa vez Ino realmente se había esforzado. Cuando su hermano y su primo se acercaron a verlo, dejó el vaso a medio tomar, el vaso dejaba caer pequeñas gotas de humedad en la barra, las gotas que se quedaron en su mano fueron secadas en el pantalón dejando pequeñas manchas mas obscuras.

Itachi.- vaya, al fin regresan. Como les ha ido en su viaje?

Naruto.- Italia es muy bonito en esta época del año

Itachi.- parece que se han divertido

Sasuke.- hmp lo mismo digo de ti.- refiriéndose a Ino , al menos deberías de respetar nuestra casa no trayendo a esa, ya que ni a mis padres y ni a mi nos gusta que la traigas

Itachi.- no te preocupes hermano, ya no tendrás que soportarme ahora que me case

Naruto.- piensas en casarte con ella?.- realmente sorprendido ya que desde que sus tíos la habían conocido dejaron bien claro que no quería que siguiera con ella

Itachi.- no pero si de todos modos lo hiciera que?

Sasuke.- entonces con quien te vas a casar?

Itachi .- es verdad, ustedes no saben de la nueva condición que me ha dado mi padre

Naruto .- de que condición nos hablas?

Itachi- pues mi padre me ha dicho que no puedo seguir con Ino

Sasuke .- ya era hora de que hicieran algo, solo manchas nuestra reputación estando con ella como si no supieras a que se dedica

itachi.- te prohíbo hablar mal de ella

naruto .- oh vamos primo, dinos cual ha sido la nueva condición

Itachi .- me ha dicho que debo de casarme con Sakura la hija mayor del Sr. Haruno si es que quiero seguir viendo a Ino

Sasuke .- pero quien es él? No creo recordar a esa tal Sakura

Itachi.- es por que nunca la has conocido

Sasuke .- pero entonces por que mi padre te quiere casar con ella?

Itachi.- no lo sé pero me ha dicho que si no me caso con ella no dejará seguir viendo a Ino

Naruto .- entonces ,ya la conoces?

Itachi .- hoy mismo la he ido a ver

Naruto .- y bien? Como es ella?!

itachi.- no es de su interés….

Salió de la cocina dando grandes zancadas, entró en su cuarto, estaba iluminado por la tenue luz que llegaba del exterior, los pájaros no cantaban, cosa extraña por tratarse de las 4 de la tarde, su cama estaba completamente deshecha, la camisa que llevaba puesta estaba puesta descuidadamente sobre el respaldo de una silla y sus pantalones botados en el suelo. Se recostó en la cama y dejó que los rayos del sol lo acariciaran, un ave cruzó por la ventana, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño lo venciera, su pecho estaba perlado por pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalaban a un costado suyo, puso su mano en sus ojos para que el sol no lo lastimara, encendió el televisor solo para no tener que pensar, estaban pasando en ese momento una novela, cambio de canal y puso las noticias, las escuchaba con los ojos cerrados pero sin poner atención, la apagó, le dolía la cabeza y no quería que el ruido empeorara las cosas, el aire del ventilador movía sus mojados cabellos por el sudor, su cabello se movía lentamente, poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo sumiéndolo en una tranquilidad propia del momento en que dejamos este mundo para sumirnos en uno más apacible, imágenes se mezclaban con recuerdos

Naruto se sentó en unos pequeños bancos que se encontraban encima, encendió un cigarro, guardó la cajetilla en la bolsa de su pantalón y fumó con paciencia, el humo se esparcía lentamente por la estancia dibujando hipnotizantes líneas que desaparecían en el espacio, dio otra bocanada, la mantuvo cautiva y exhaló lentamente dejando que saliera sin prisa, antes de hablar

Naruto .- vaya que tu hermano es muy extraño, se ha portado muy amable en un principio y de buenas a primeras nos ha dejado.- fumó de nuevo y se quedó viendo como el humo dibujaba en el aire viciado de la sala

Sasuke .- me ha dejado muy sorprendido, quien será la muchacha con la que se va a casar?

Sasuke entró en la cocina, sus zapatos hacían un extraño ruido al contacto con el mármol, abrió el refrigerador tomó una botella de agua y bebió, se sentó junto a naruto y su mirada se perdió en el espacio olvidando que su primo estaba junto a él

Naruto .- sasuke ?.- lo movió ligeramente y le tocó el hombro

Sasuke .- que sucede?

Naruto .- te he preguntado que si no sabes que es lo que va a hacer Itachi con Ino cuando esté casado?

Sasuke .- no lo sé, ella no me gusta para nada ( jajajaja ( risa malvada ) se lo merece Ino ) .- ella tiene algo que no me agrada

Naruto .- tienes razón, se parece demasiado a tu hermano en la forma de ser

Sasuke .- espero que la muchacha que se vaya a casar con mi hermano sepa en lo que se meta

Naruto .- creo que no lo sabe, que no has oído que apenas la acaba de conocer?

Sasuke .- pobre de ella.- abrió de nuevo la botella de agua, las gotas de humedad escurrían por sus tan bien cuidadas manos, miró las gotas resbalando por el envase de 

plástico, las miró y en una gota vio a una muchacha de pelo rosa, ojos verdes de mirada muy triste, ante esta imagen sacudió su cabeza pensando que eran tonterías

Sasuke .- que bella.- dijo en voz baja

Naruto .- que?

Sasuke .- nada, vamos a ver la televisión

Naruto y Sasuke se levantaron de los bancos, caminaron por un largo pasillo adornado con retratos de todas las generaciones, de repente Sasuke se paró en seco y se le quedó mirando largamente a un cuadro que acababan de poner esa misma tarde. naruto extrañado regresó sobre sus pasos y miró el cuadro bajo el cual estaba una pequeña placa que decía:

Sakura Haruno esposa de Itachi Uchiha


	5. Chapter 5

hola a todos los queridos lectores!(bueno solo de este fic XD) los personajes no me pertenecen (XP) son de masashi kishimoto (creo que asi se escribe jeje) y el fic debo decir que no es mio le pertenece a mussainu (de la cual tengo permiso para subir el fic jeje bueno despues de las aclaraciones ; que lo disfruten!! (hey aun asi no se olviden de dejar su review sip por favor jeje)

Capitulo 5

Sakura soñaba cosas extrañas y sin sentido que solo lastimaban sus nervios, se veía caminar por el pasillo de la iglesia, vestía un hermoso vestido blanco con una cola enorme, volteó a ambos lados donde se suponía que estaba los invitados pero no había nadie, las bancas estaban completamente vacías, miró hacia el altar y ahí estaba Itachi dándole la cara, vestía un hermoso smocking negro, una impecable camisa blanca y una faja roja; a un lado estaba dos personas que ella no conocía, uno era un muchacho de pelo rubio corto y desordenado , ojos azules , como de 1. 80 cm., smocking negro con igual una camisa blanca pero sin faja, el otro era el que mas llamaba la atención de ella, un muchacho muy guapo, ojos negros que expresaban tantas cosas, pelo negro azabache extremadamente lacio, piel blanca, como 1.80 cm.,su mirada la cautivaba del todo, a pesar de que no podía ver su rostro claramente ya estaba enamorada de esos bellos ojos negros

Avanzó lentamente hasta el lugar donde estaban esas tres figuras, cuando estaba en medio de los tres, el muchacho de los ojos azules se esfumó dejándola entre esas dos personas, quería caminar hacia el muchacho de los ojos negros pero por alguna razón sus pasos eran dirigidos inmediatamente hacia su futuro esposo, el muchacho de ojos negros levantó su manos hacia ella, 

Sakura hizo lo mismo pero en el momento en que esta caminaba para poder estar con el ,él más se hacia para atrás

Sakura .- espera, espera, no me dejes, no me quiero casar

Rompió en sollozos, cayó al suelo y lloraba amargas lágrimas, sabía que el muchacho de ojos negros era su verdadero amor; cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que se encontraba junto a Itachi, el padre estaba enfrente de ellos, su boca se movía pero ella no podía decir lo que el padre decía. De repente Sakura sintió un fuerte dolor de estomago, cayó al suelo de rodillas, se agarró con las manos, después de que hubo cesado el dolor miró sus manos, estaban manchadas de sangre, su hermoso vestido de novia se encontraba manchado de sangre, miró hacía arriba, hacia Itachi que la miraba con asco , ella levantó sus manos para pedir ayuda pero él se la negó, ella no oyó nada pero leyó sus labios y vio que éste decía: eres un asco perra sucia,… se volvió y caminó por el largo pasillo dejando a Sakura mirando sus manos llenas de sangre que se fue desvaneciendo por sus interminables lagrimas.

Sakura .- lo lamento, lo lamento.- seguía en el suelo, sosteniendo su ensangrentado vientre y llorando amargamente

Despertó sobresaltada, había sido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla, estaba empapada en sudor, se levantó, caminó descalza hasta el baño, en la oscuridad tanteó hasta encontrar el interruptor, lo activó dejando ver un amplio baño de mármol blanco, una tina del mismo material, caminó hasta el lavabo y abrió la llave, bajo el chorro de agua fría se enjuago la cara una y otra vez, se secó la cara y vio su reflejo en el espejo, estaba muy blanca, sus labios anteriormente rosados estaban pálidos como la nieve, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, miró su vientre para asegurarse de que solo había sido un sueño un mal sueño…

Sakura .- que horrible sueño, quien será ese muchacho de ojos negros ? Siento que lo conozco se parece mucho a Itachi ……..

Apagó el interruptor del baño, caminó hasta su cama, después de 18 años de vivir en la misma casa , sabía exactamente el lugar de las cosas, en vez de acostarse caminó hasta la enorme ventana donde se sentó a ver la luna, el enorme ojo albino que siempre la había acompañado desde que su madre había muerto. Los rayos lunares bañaban su cuerpo , su blanca piel se podía ver debajo del camisón blanco que llevaba puesto, sus curvas se veían claramente, su blanca ropa interior cubría tiernamente sus pechos y su vientre, al recordar el sueño lo acarició suavemente, dejó caer silenciosas lágrimas. Bostezo, se levantó y caminó hasta su cama, levanto las cobijas y se introdujo dentro de ellas tapándose hasta los hombros, el sueño no tardo en llegar.

El despertador sonó, eran las 10 de la mañana, Sakura sacó una mano de las cobijas y con movimientos torpes presiono el botón de apagado, se desaperezó estirando sus brazos y bostezó, de esos bostezos que parece que te vas a comer el mundo

Alguien tocaba a la puerta, era su padre. Sakura se levantó, se puso la bata y caminó hasta abrirle la puerta. Su padre ya se había levantado desde hacía mucho, ya se encontraba bañado y vestido con sus mejores ropas.

Sakura .- porque tanta elegancia padre?

Padre.- hoy tengo una cita con el Sr. Uchiha

Al oír este nombre la cara de Sakura adquirió una tristeza que hizo que su padre enrojeciera al ver que él era el causante de semejante desdicha en su amada hija

Sakura .- ah

Padre.- hoy vendrá la persona que te tomará las medidas para el vestido, estoy seguro que serás a novia más hermosa que las personas hayan visto en su vida. Por favor hija, no estés triste.- al ver que lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

Sakura .- no lo estoy.- se limpió las mejillas y sonrió

Padre.- me voy hijas

Hinata.- adiós padre

Salió de la habitación dejando a Sakura y a Hinata en total desconcierto

Hinata .- entonces…hermana la cosa si es ..en serio?

Sakura .- claro que va enserio

Hinata .- hermana…..no.. estes triste

Sakura .- te equivocas estas son lágrimas de felicidad

Hinata .- no te creo

Sakura .- apúrate que necesitas estar lista para tu clase de piano

(( por si se lo preguntaban estaban en vacaciones así que ninguna de las dos iba a la escuela ))

Hinata .- emm sí.- se dirigió hacia el vestidor y entró en el

Sakura se sentó enfrente del tocador a peinar su cabellera rosa, su mirada estaba perdida en los recuerdos, al recordar su sueño movió enérgicamente la cabeza en un gesto negativo como si tratara de espantar a un montón de pájaros.

Hinata salió del vestidor, llevaba puesto una blusa rosa mexicano (( jajaja saqué mi procedencia XD )) que se ajustaba perfectamente en su joven cuerpo, unos pantalones capri azul claro que le quedaban espectacularmente, unos zapatos de tacón bajo y una bolsa que combinaba con su blusa, su largo cabello estaba recogido en una media cola dejando que el pelo suelto rozara delicadamente su blanca espalda

Sakura .- pareciera que quieres impresionar a tu maestro hinata , es lo que quieres?

Hinata.- eto puede ser... .- dijo y se puso roja ya que sabía que su maestro de piano estaba secretamente enamorada de ella aunque la verdad solo era secreto porque no se lo había confesado

-- Flash back --

Kiba .- bueno señorita Haruno, lista para nuestra clase de hoy?.- sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por un rojo vivo

Hinata .- etto pero no me la sé todavía,… podría ayudarme.- rozó ligeramente el brazo del maestro con su delicada mano, este movimiento hizo que Kiba casi cayera del banquillo en donde estaba sentado, recobrando el equilibrio se puso detrás de ella, cogió sus manos y empezó a marcar la tonada

hinata.- profesor, es usted muy bueno.- recargó su cabeza en el brazo que pasaba por su espalda para tener más movilidad

Kiba.- este... Yo... .- sus mejillas estaban más rojas que nada... gra... Cias...

Hinata .- pero porfavor siéntese junto a mí, quiero que me dirija desde aquí.- dio pequeños golpecitos en el banco donde estaba(hinata:desde cuando soy tan aventada!?)

Como el banco era muy pequeño, Kiba se sentó muy pero muy cerca de Hinata, cosa que no le disgustó para nada, podía oler el embriagador perfume que su alumna expedía. Hinata se dio cuenta de la inquietud de su maestro y se acercó aún más, casi podía oír el acelerado corazón de ese joven que inocentemente se había ofrecido para enseñarle a tocar el piano

Hinata .- como lo hago? Voy mejorando?

Kiba .- que?? A si, claro que va mejorando…

Hinata aprovechó un momento en que el profesor estaba distraído para quedársele mirando, Kiba se dio cuenta y volteo a ver a la bella joven, ella no volvió la vista sino que se acercó más, las mejillas de Hinata estaban que ardían,pero aun asi tomo fuerzas y se acercó más

Hinata .- ( es hora de hacerlo, espero que las cosas no se me salgan de control porque sino no sé lo que haré )

Kiba .- ( oh dios, que piensa hacer? Mejor dicho que hago. Huyo? La beso? Me levanto?ash aunque no niego que si me parece muy linda… )

hinata cerró los ojos, el muchacho al ver esa insinuación decidió hacer caso a su instinto, cerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente a ella, le tomó la cara y la acarició, estaba apunto de besarla cuando en la entrada del gran salón se oyó el sonido de alguien que anunciaba su presencia aclarándose la garganta. Los dos enamorados se separaron rápidamente cosa que hizo que Kiba cayera en el suelo con un sonoro pock.

Sakura .- veo que las clases ya empezaron

Kiba se levantó ágilmente y con la cara completamente roja dijo.- si señorita Sakura

Hinata.- que haces aquí hermana?.- realmente molesta, ella quería que la besaran por primera vez, un beso de verdad

Sakura .- pues como no oí que tocabas quise asomarme para ver que cosas estabas haciendo pero veo que estás importunando al pobre profesor

Kiba .- no es verdad señorita Sakura, es solo que le estaba enseñando...las notas, si las notas!

Sakura .- pensé que ya se las había enseñado...- dijo con cierto gusto al ver la turbación del pobre maestro

Hinata .- oh vamos hermana.- dijo suplicante

Kiba .- este... me voy... acabo de recordar que tengo un compromiso muy importante.- hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la estancia rápidamente

Hinata .- que es lo que has hecho? Sabes que me gusta. Porque lo has espantado?

Sakura .- yo? El ha sido el que ha huido como conejo asustado. Entonces si te gusta? Pensé que solo lo hacías para molestarlo….

Hinata .- en un principio así era pero después creo que me ha salido mal la jugada ya que me he enamorado

Sakura .- hay Hinata eso no le pasa a cualquiera

-- Fin del flash back --

En la puerta se oyó unos ligeros golpes. Era de nuevo su padre para anunciarle que la persona encargada de la confección del vestido había llegado. Sakura se levantó y caminó hasta el vestidor. Escogió un fresco vestido veraniego color amarillo con unas sandalias que hacían juego. Bajó las escaleras y ahí estaba una señora rubia muy elegante , cargando una pequeña caja que contenía todas las cosas necesarias para tomar las medidas

Tsunade.- buenos días señora Uchiha, vengo a tomarle las medidas

Sakura.- sí.- era la primera vez que la llamaban señora Uchiha y la verdad es que no le desagrado en absoluto

Tsunade.- puede subirse en este banquito? Necesito que se mantenga quieta para que las medidas que tome sean las exactas

Sakura subió en el banquillo que Tsunade le apuntaba, de la caja que cargaba sacó una larga cinta métrica, empezó a moverse alrededor del cuerpo de la joven sacando cuentas y apuntando en un cuaderno que había traído consigo, después de unos cuantos minutos la señora había terminado guardando sus cosas en la caja de madera y haciendo una leve reverencia se disponía a salir pero Sakura la detuvo

Sakura.- eso es todo? Me ha parecido muy rápido

Tsunade.- no necesito tantas medidas como las demás, solo necesito lo básico

Sakura.- cuando tengo que ir a probármelo?

Tsunade.- el día de su boda

Kagome.- o.0 como? Pero entonces como sabré que ha quedado bien? No podremos hacerle cambios el mismo día!

Tsunade.- no te preocupes, todo saldrá perfecto.- sonrió alegremente y caminó hasta la salida

Sakura .- que señora tan rara

Hinata .- tienes razón, además no has escogido la tela….


	6. Chapter 6

hola a todos los queridos lectores!(bueno solo de este fic XD) los personajes no me pertenecen (XP) son de masashi kishimoto (creo que asi se escribe jeje) y el fic debo decir que no es mio le pertenece a mussainu (de la cual tengo permiso para subir el fic jeje bueno despues de las aclaraciones ; que lo disfruten!! (hey aun asi no se olviden de dejar su review sip por favor :))  
Capitulo 6

**Golpes y traición a dos días**

Los días pasaron lentamente en la casa Haruno, Sakura estaba muy ansiosa porque ya era jueves y en 2 días se iba a casar con Itachi, las incesantes visitas de las personas contratadas por los Uchiha llegaban y llegaban a la casa, el martes los visitó la florista para preguntarle a Sakura que flores prefería para los centros de mesa, que flores quería llevar en el ramo y cuales quería que adornaran la iglesia, el miércoles llegó el estilista para ver como la iba a peinar, el jueves llegó el cheff para que ella aprobara los platillos que los Uchiha habían seleccionado (( de quien es la boda???? )), Sakura estaba agotada a pesar de que ella solo le habían tomado las medidas, peinarla y peinarla y comer. Sakura despertó el viernes con mucho malestar estomacal por los nervios de saber que el día de mañana dejaría de ser soltera para unirse a alguien que había conocido solo una vez y solo por unos cuantos minutos.

Sakura.- como es posible que Itachi acepte semejante barbaridad? Como es que no le dice a su padre que no se puede casar con alguien que no conoce? Porque no se revela? Yo no lo hago porque le estaría fallando a mi padre y a mi hermana, no puedo dejarlos en esta situación tan dolorosa, pero podría encontrar otra forma de pagar las deudas de mi padre, tal vez.....  
Fue interrumpida por un golpe proveniente del salón donde estaba el piano de cola en el que Hinata se encontraba practicando en esos momentos, se levantó del sillón donde se había instalado para tomar una pequeña siesta, caminaba apresuradamente a pesar de que el gran salón estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de donde ella se encontraba. Abrió las pesadas puertas corredizas para saber que es lo que había producido ese fuerte estruendo, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de la escena que ahí se suscitaba no sabía si reír a carcajadas o acudir a ayudar. Hinata estaba respirando agitadamente, en su frente se podía ver marcada la vena de cuando ella se enojaba, mientras que el pobre profesor estaba tirado en el suelo con la marca de la mano de su hermana en la mejilla izquierda sobándose y mirando a su atacante con una mezcla de dolor contenido y acudió en ayuda del pobre profesor ya que su hermana estaba apunto de atacarlo de nuevo, lo ayudo a pararse y contuvo a su hermana en lo que Kiba se ponía lejos del alcance de Hinata. Ella luchaba tratando de liberarse de las manos de Sakura para poder perseguir a Kiba.

Sakura.- cálmate Hinata.- decía tratando de contener la risa y hacer que su voz sonara enserio pero no lograba su cometido ya que su voz sonaba rara al tratar de contener su risa

Hinata.- nada más te alcanzo!, suéltame Sakura!

Sakura.- no puedo soltarte porque atacarías al pobre maestro xD

Hinata.- al pobre maestro?.- dijo con ironía. Logró liberarse de Sakura, correteó al Kiba por todo el salón, se quitó un zapato y se lo arrojó dándole en la espalda, sobándose torpemente seguía corriendo con las partituras en la mano libre, después de dar vueltas como locos Kiba alcanzó la manija de la puerta la abrió justo a tiempo antes de que el otro zapato de ella chocara contra la puerta cerrada.

Hinata.- dame tu zapato hermana, le pego otra vez y regreso.- estirando la mano en dirección de Sakura mirando la puerta Soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo que Hinata volteara para verla extrañada, después de darse cuenta de las locuras que estaba haciendo rió aún con más fuerzas que Sakura.

Sakura.- porque lo perseguías?.- secándose las lágrimas que habían salido

Hinata.- la verdad es que ya no recuerdo.- las lágrimas seguían corriendo cuesta abajo por su juvenil rostro.- oh ya lo recordé

Sakura.- que sucedió? Que cosa tan grave te ha hecho?.- le dolía el estomago después de reír tanto después de tantos días de tristeza

Hinata.- me quiso besar.- su rostro tenía la expresión de un niño al cual no le cumplen algún capricho

Sakura.- pero pensé que eso querías.- dijo realmente contrariada

Hinata.- pues la verdad es que no debí de reaccionar así pero me ha molestado que se tome esas maneras conmigo

Sakura.-jaja hay Hinata

Hinata.- no debí de tratarlo así verdad?.- preguntó inocentemente

Sakura.- no, supongo que no. Ahora tendrás que esperar hasta el lunes para poder pedirle disculpas

Hinata.- el lunes??? Es verdad mañana es sábado, mañana es tu boda

Sakura.- sí.- su cara antes sonriente se había convertido en una máscara de tristeza que desapareció para dejar paso a la primera.- pero porque lo has tratado tan mal pudiéndole decir que no se propasara contigo?

Hinata.- la verdad es que me confundí y lo primero que hice fue abofetearlo pero después las cosas se calentaron cuando me preguntó que porque lo había hecho.....

La tarde pasó tranquila, Sakura se sentó a leer un poco pero su mente no se podía concentrar, las letras parecían moverse delante de sus ojos como hormigas, cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado, miró por la ventana, el ocaso estaba empezando a llegar tiñéndolo todo de un color rosa anaranjado, las aves volaban de regreso a sus nidos, una pareja de jóvenes caminaba de la mano por la calle, volteó la mirada, no quería ver lo que ella ya no podría vivir, se sentís sucia al ver esas escenas ya que sentía que había quedado en el pasado, sentía un pesadez enorme en la espalda. Se levantó del cómodo sillón estampado con pequeñas flores blancas en la tela azul, estaba caminando rumbo a su cuarto cuando se tropezó con el cuadro de su madre que tanto se parecía a ella, sus hermosos ojos verdes, su pequeña boca, su nariz respingada, sus blancos y redondos hombros y sobre todo su largo cabello rosado Sakura en verdad era muy parecida a ella solo que su madre tenía una expresión de cansancio debido a la enfermedad que la mermaba, caminó otra vez hacia sus habitación. Se recostó en la cama y dejó que el sueño la venciera.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sr Uchiha.- muy bien hijo, mañana te casas

Itachi.- si, no puedo creer que siga haciendo esto :s

Sr.- Uchiha.- no me importa lo que creas, ella necesita ser tu esposa para que mis planes funcionen

Itachi.- acaso no te importa que no la ame?

Sr.- Uchiha.- la verdad es que no. Además ella es una muchacha bella estoy seguro que la amaras

Itachi.- tu sabes a quien amo padre.- dijo fríamente

Sr. Uchiha.- esa mujerzuela no puede ser esposa de un Uchiha , sería un deshonra para la familia y además si quieres que te herede algo debes de cumplir lo que yo te diga

Itachi.- esta bien, padre.- dijo sumisamente.- ( el que me case con Sakura no significa que deba de dejar de ver a Ino solo que mis padres no se enteren )  
Como leyendo los pensamientos de su hijo el Sr. Uchiha agregó.- puedes seguir viéndola pero no quiero que la gente se de cuenta de que sigues con ella  
Itachi asintió con la cabeza, salió del despacho de su padre~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~,

ese día tenía una cita con Ino, salió de la mansión y tomó su coche, manejó hasta el departamento que usaban para sus visitas. El portero le abrió la puerta e hizo una leve reverencia, subió las escaleras, sacó su llavero y abrió la puerta, Ino ya lo estaba esperando con solo una bata de seda negra, regalo que Itachi le había dado el día de su cumpleaños número 19. En el rostro de él se dibujaba una leve sonrisa de complicidad, sus ojos centellaban, se quitó lentamente el saco dejándolo en el respaldo de la silla que estaba a su alcance.  
Ino lo recibió con un apasionado beso, sus pezones ya duros de la excitación rozaban ligeramente el musculoso pecho de él, le quitó la camisa acariciando el pecho de él mientras que el beso subía de tono,Itachi se separó y la miró, ella ya no era la misma muchacha inocente que había conocido una vez pero él tampoco era el mismo desde hace 3 años.  
Ino dejó caer la bata hasta la cintura y se solto su larga cabellera rubia el cual caia lentamente en sus senos al descubierto, él besó lentamente su cuello, mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de ella haciendo que soltara un ahhhh!, subió hasta su cuello de nuevo bajando lentamente dando lengüeteadas entre cada beso no dejando de probar la carne que ella generosamente le ofrecía, bajó hasta sus pechos, los olió le encantaba su olor entre a jabón de lavanda y a ella, besó ligeramente alrededor de su seno derecho haciendo que el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera cosa que le gustó a él, bajó hasta su cintura besando su ombligo e introduciendo su lengua en el, ella solo acariciaba el sedoso cabello de él con los ojos cerrados disfrutando al máximo el momento mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba la bata débilmente, Itachi mordió la tira de la bata haciendo que esta cayera al suelo dejando desnuda por completo a Ino.  
Se incorporó y se desabrochó la camisa, Ino lo encaminó hasta su habitación en silencio guiándolo de la mano, ya en ella Ino le ayudó con el botón del pantalón desabrochándolo el cual cayó en el piso quedando ligeramente encima de la bata que antes la cubriera, se sentó en la cama con la piernas cruzadas mientras que veía como el miembro de Itachi crecía haciendo que su bóxer se deformara, tomó el elástico que los sujetaba y lo bajó hasta sus pies, la luz del ocaso que se traspasaba por las claras cortinas del cuarto de Ino iluminaban la entera desnudez de él dándole un especia de aire de Dios Griego, su piel brillaba con un tono dorado en su piel ya bronceada.

Ino.- vaya que pareces más atractivo que antes....  
Ino se recostó en la cama en una pose muy insinuante invitándolo a que se le uniera en un frenesí de gozo, él se acostó encima de ella apoyando sus codos en la cama para no lastimarla con su peso, la besó en el cuello, con las fornidas piernas separó las de ella (( sin mucho esfuerzo debo confesar )), no podía dejar de sentirse excitado por ese embriagante olor a lavanda que perfumaba el cuerpo de ella. Su erguido miembro rozaba la cara interior de los muslos de Ino haciendo que ella se estremeciera y lanzara pequeños gemidos, seguía rozándola pero ahora más cerca de la puerta de su intimidad (( lamento no poner otro nombre pero la verdad es que no sé otra cosa poner XD )), penetró en ella fácilmente empezando con unos lentos movimientos hacia delante y hacia atrás pero empezó a moverse más rápidamente al oír los quejidos de gozo de ella, sus movimientos se hicieron más y más rápidos, las piernas de ella descansaban en la espalda de él, arqueó la espalda para cambiar de posición, ahora ella estaba de lado y el enfrente de ella, sus embestidas eran más y más fuertes, con sus manos acariciaba uno de sus glúteos mientras que con la otra apretaba ligeramente el pezón de ella, de repente sus miradas se cruzaron,Ino estaba completamente extasiada, los labios de Itachi marcaron una sonrisa de triunfo al darse cuenta de que ella estaba apunto de llegar a un orgasmo, sus embestidas empezaron a aumentar de intensidad. Ino arqueó la espalda en el mismo momento es que sentía como su cuerpo se prendía en una inmenso gozo al que se sumía cada vez más y más, Itachi seguía entrando y saliendo en ella hasta que empezó a sentirlo, ese sentimiento de placer que empieza a embriagarte lentamente dejándote la mente en blanco durante esos segundos que parecían horas, ese sentimiento empezó a embriagarlo más y más hasta que cayó exhausto dejando su cabeza en el hueco que hacía el hombro de ella.......................

Ino.- has estado mejor que nunca.- decía con la voz entrecortada y una sonrisa de satisfacción de oreja a oreja

Itachi se levantó sin decir palabra y se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave de agua fría y sumergió su cabeza debajo, se secó la cara y regresó al cuarto en el cual ella ya lo estaba esperando

Ino.- quieres seguir?.- dijo sentándose en la cama acomodándose el despeinado pelo  
Él la miró extrañamente, se acercó y sin decir nada la abofeteó con la parte trasera de la mano haciendo que ella cayera en la cama sobándose la enrojecida mejilla pero ella no se molestó al contrario, soltó una fuerte carcajada

itachi.- vulgar e insasciable mujer huh .... se tiró aún desnudo en la cama, Ino se recostó junto a él besándolo en el cuello mientras el acariciaba su pelo, ella se separó de él, se colocó encima de él besando su pecho perlado de sudor, él la tomó por el cabello la jaló y la besó fuertemente lastimándole la boca..............

jaja anios sin actualizar pero creo subire los capitulos :)


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

regalos, bodas y bailes

La mañana fue anunciada alegremente por unos pajarillos que trinaban disfrutando del tibio sol que los bañaba. L a novia despertó con un malestar en el estomago debido a los nervios, bostezó y se puso las pantuflas

Hinata.- buenos días

Sakura.- buenos días, pero que haces despierta tan temprano? Acaso no has dormido?

Hinata.- pues la verdad es que no

Sakura.- pero porque? Si la que se va a casar soy yo u_u

Hinata.- es que necesitaba hacer esto.- enseñándole un libro grande y grueso adornado con una flor de cerezo entregándoselo

Sakura.- es hermoso, no debiste hacerlo

Hinata.- ábrelo.- dijo emocionada

En la contraportada había una inscripción hecha a puño y letra de Hinata: hermana, hoy comienza un nuevo capitulo de tu vida en la que ni mi padre ni yo podremos estar presentes pero sabes que aunque nuestros caminos hayan sido elegidos diferentes quiero que sepas que estás en el corazón de ésta pequeña mujer. Espero que en este libro puedas escribir el final feliz que mereces. Te amo, Hinata

La página se manchaba con pequeñas gotas de humedad dejando manchitas en la hoja, Sakura volteó su juvenil rostro empapado con lágrimas y abrazó a su hermana, a su amada hermana

Hinata.- oh, vamos que me vas a hacer llorar a mi también.- apartando a su hermana con suavidad.- aún no has visto el interior

Sakura.- hay más?

Hinata.- pues claro, en verdad creías que me desvelé toda la noche para nada más poner esa inscripción?

Sakura abrió el libro, en la primera página estaba una foto de su madre embarazada de ella con su padre sosteniéndola la mano protectora mente, en la parte de abajo decía: tu nacimiento en la hoja siguiente aparecía Sakura de 5 años sobre un pony: tu primer pony, las hojas pasaban hasta que apareció Hinata junto a ella cuando ellas tenían 7 y 5 años respectivamente, Hinata lloraba porque se había caído de la bicicleta (( malditas bicis, deberían de ser a prueba de caídas )) y Sakura la abrazaba: siempre me proteges, en la última página escrita estaba una foto de ellas a la misma edad en que se encontraban vestidas de gala en el cumpleaños número 19 de Sakura: recuerda que los momentos viven, que hoy nunca será como ayer, que los mañanas y los hubiera deben de dejar de existir para ti, vive tu presente con una gran sonrisa y verás que las noches serán mi hermana pero ante todo seré tu amiga, las páginas en blanco son para que pintes un hermoso futuro junto a tu marido. Las páginas en blanco seguían y seguían.

Sakura.- gra.... .- la voz se le quebró por el nudo que había en su garganta

Hinata.- oh vamos.- llorando también

La mañana pasó agitadamente entre los preparativos de la iglesia, el peinador llegó a las 12 de la mañana para encargarse de Sakura y Hinata, la modista Tsunade llegó a la 1 de la tarde para que la novia pudiera probarse el vestido el de novia, le quedó hecho a medida, de ajustaba a su cuerpo como a un guante, la espalda estaba descubierta dejando que un generoso escote se dibujara en el pecho de ella, estaba adornado con pequeñas piedras azul claro que hacía que brillara con cierta timidez.

Hinata.- que bella te vez

Era verdad, se veía hermosa, la maquillista llegó pintándola de una manera que la hacía ver muy inocente.

Padre.- hija te ves hermosa

Sakura.- gracias

Padre.- el coche ya llegó

Sakura.- gracias… y en ella solo se notaba una mirada triste

Hinata.- supongo que ya es hora

Sakura.- -suspirando-. Si…

El coche relucía (( un rolls royce )) en la noche dejando a Sakura con la boca abierta ya que nunca había visto un carro tan elegante. El chofer la ayudó a subir cuidando de que no se golpeara la cabeza y con el complicado peinado. Ya dentro del auto Sakura sabía que de ahora en adelante su vida estaría rodeada de lujos pero solo esperaba que su vida también tuviera felicidad junto a una persona que había conocido solo por unos cuantos minutos~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El coche caminaba con paso lento dejando que los curiosos pudieran observar a la bella novia que había adentro cosa que no molestaba en absoluto a Sakura, después de unos 20 min. Llegaron hasta la iglesia que se encontraba iluminada por montones de velas que con sus llamas dibujaban sombras danzantes, las personas que se habían congregado para ver la formalización de ese matrimonio se entusiasmaron al ver a Sakura que bajaba elegantemente del auto

Entró a la iglesia que estaba llena de gente que ella en su vida había visto, el olor del incienso hizo que Sakura arrugara la nariz, miró hacia donde estaba su futuro marido y cual fue su sorpresa al verse observada por unos bellos ojos negros, los mismos de su sueño, se sentía rara al verse cara a cara con el hombre de sus sueños que a la vez era el padrino de bodas junto con otro joven de pelo rubio y ojos azulados (( literalmente )) caminó con paso inseguro hasta estar al lado de Itachi que lucía muy atractivo con ese traje negro, su cabello peinado hacía atrás dejaba que esos hipnotizantes ojos negros deslumbraran. Llegó hasta donde estaban, evitó mirar hacia el lugar en donde estaba parado aquel muchacho que había soniado porque si lo hacía un intenso rubor subiría por su rostro .

La ceremonia empezó a las 8 de la noche, Sakura estaba tan desorientada por culpa de esos ojos negros que la intimidaban y no dejaban de verla; y porque no podía creer que hubiera llegado el fatídico día que ni puso atención a la ceremonia que el sacerdote oficiaba con maestría, los invitados estuvieron en completo silencio hasta que llegó el gran momento.

Sacerdote.- tu Itachi Uchiha, aceptas a Sakura Haruno para amarla, consagrarla protegerla y cuidarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

Itachi.- acepto

Sacerdote.- y tu Sakura Haruno, aceptas a Itachi Uchiha para amarlo, consagrarlo, serle fiel y cuidar de él, hasta que la muerte los separe?

sakura.- ( amarlo? Como poder amarlo cuando lo he conocido por unos cuantos minutos. La muerte? La muerte? Hasta que la muerte nos separe, vaya que falsedad , suspiro y dijo) …acepto

Sacerdote.- los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Itachi se acercó más a Sakura, le sostuvo el rostro y la besó rápidamente en los labios. Sakura solo aguanto la respiración , abrió los ojos un poco decepcionada ya que ella esperaba un poco más de romance de parte de él pero la verdad es que no parecía más contento que ella en casarse

Itachi.- que lo que Dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre

Los invitados se deshicieron en aplausos, se peleaban por felicitar a los nuevos esposos, las mujeres besaban a Sakura diciéndole que era una novia hermosa, que no pudo encontrar a un mejor partido que su esposo y los hombres solo la querían ver de cerca.

Itachi la tomó del brazo y la ayudo a separarse de la gente que seguía esperando poder felicitarlos, la dirigió hacia el mismo coche en que ella había llegado, le abrió la puerta con caballerosidad y le ofreció su mano como apoyo, ya dentro del auto el silencio era sepulcral, Sakura casi podía oír su corazón latir, puso su mano sobre su pecho como queriendo amortiguar el sonido estaba tan asustada que no sabia si mirarlo o hablarle era tan difícil pero bueno el parecía estar pasándola bien miraba por la ventanilla como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. El trayecto hacia el hotel en donde tendría lugar la fiesta estaba bastante retirado. Estuvieron en silencio durante 45 min hasta que Itachi rompió el silencio haciéndole la tarea más fácil a Sakura ya que durante todo ese tiempo estuvo tratando de encontrar un tema del cual platicar pero todos le parecían que no eran indicados.

Itachi.- te ves muy hermosa.- dijo mirando las gotas de la lluvia que escurrían por el vidrio de la ventana perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la noche

Sakura.- gracias.- apenada.- tú también te ves muy bien

Itachi.- estabas nerviosa?

Sakura.- debo confesar que si, como solo nos hemos visto una vez pues es lógico que.... ( chin.. hablé demasiado )

Itachi la volteó a ver con una mirada de interrogación.- es lógico que que?

Sakura.- …..pues que estuviéramos nerviosos

Itachi.- yo no lo estaba…

Sakura.- enserio?.- preguntó muy sorprendida

Itachi.- no, de hecho estaba contento

Sakura.- no se notaba

Itachi.- lo dices por el beso?.- preguntó inocentemente haciendo que ella se sonrojara

Sakura.- pues....

Itachi.- no soy de las personas que demuestran sus afectos en público pero prometo que cuando estemos solos verás lo amoroso que soy.- dejó caer esta palabra con un tono de malicia y picaría que hizo que todos los colores subieran a la cara de su acompañante pero antes de que ella pudiera decir eso él ya estaba viendo de nuevo las gotas del vidrio

Sakura.- ( que habrá querido decir:S? Pero que cosas estoy pensando, es obvio que ahora que soy su esposa tendré que acostarme con él algún día de estos sino es que es ésta noche // )

El coche aparcó en el sótano ya que la lluvia estropearía los trajes de sus ocupantes, el chofer abrió la puerta y ofreció su mano la cual Sakura aceptó agradecida, caminaron hasta el elevador, Itachi presionó el botón en el piso donde se supone se llevaría acabo la fiesta, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver la luz blanquecina de las velas que alumbraban la estancia en donde estaba la persona que recibía a los invitados, cuando Sakura entró en el salón vio que se encontraba bellamente adornado con flores blancas, velas del mismo color olor vainilla y la mesa en donde se sentarían ellos y los padrinos y madrinas estaba elegantemente ataviada de flores y adornos de plata

Sasuke.- felicidades hermano.- se oyó que decían a sus espaldas

Sakura e itachi voltearon, ella se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que su cuñado era el hombre con el que había soñado, el hombre de esos profundos ojos negros .

itachi.-sasuke, quiero que conozcas a mi ahora esposa sakura

sakura.- mucho gusto.- se acercó poco a poco hasta llegar a ella y depositó un cálido beso en la mejilla de su cuñada, ella al sentir el contacto de aquellos labios y ese olor tan delicioso de su fragancia no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío cosa que él notó y como respuesta sonrió dejando ver sus blancos dientes

naruto.- felicidades primo

itachi.- sakura, el es mi primo naruto

naruto.- es un placer.- la saludó de la misma manera que sasuke pero no le causó el mismo efecto que cuando sintió a sasuke tan cerca

La demás gente llegó, los deliciosos platillos empezaron a circular, la gente conversaba animadamente pero en la mesa de los novios la cosa era bastante diferente

sakura conversaba con su hermana hinata que era su madrina pero a la vez se sentía bastante rara ya que sentía la mirada de su cuñada clavada en ella, mirándola, estudiándola.

itachi estaba conversando animadamente con unos hombres que se habían acercado no notando la insistente mirada que su hermano le prodigaba a su mujer

naruto estaba embobado con la belleza de la hermana de sakura, esa muchacha de ojos perla tan diferentes y únicos que lo cautivaron, cuando se dio cuenta de que las hermanas habían cesado de hablar se acercó a hinata

naruto.- creo que no nos conocemos. Déjeme presentarme, me llamo naruto usumaki, soy primo de itachi

hinata.- mucho gusto, me llamo hinata

naruto.- me concedería esta pieza?

hinata miró inquisitivamente a su hermana para ver si aprobaba ese gesto

sakura.- adelante, diviértete hinata

naruto le ofreció su mano para poder llevarla hasta la pista donde las demás parejas bailaban lentamente una balada muy conocida

sasuke se dio cuenta de que sakura estaba ahogándose entre tantas cosas que le sucedieron que decidió sacarla a bailar ya que su esposo estaba muy ocupado platicando con los dueños de otros bancos que se había olvidado que esa era su boda

sasuke.- hola ; sentándose a su lado

sakura se sobresaltó ya que estaba completamente distraída.- que?

sasuke.- jaja hola

sakura.- hola

sasuke.- parece que mi hermano no se da cuenta de que esta es su boda?.- mirando al susodicho

sakura.- jajaja …u_u

sasuke.- quieres bailar?.- extendiéndole la mano

sakura.- (estaba tan abrumada que desidio bailar con el ya que no su esposo no lo hacia), claro

Caminaron hasta la pista, una balada nueva empezaba aún mas lenta que la anterior haciendo que sus pasos fueran lentos y acompasados, sasuke colocó una mano en la breve cintura de ella, sakura colocó sus brazos abrazando su cuello ya que era la posición que más le acomodaba ya que él era más alto que ella, colocó su cabeza en el pecho de él, justo encima de su corazón que latía con suavidad, absorbió el dulce olor que él despedía. sasuke acariciaba lentamente la espalda de ella, su piel era como la seda, su olor lo embriagaba, deseaba haberla conocido antes que su hermano ya que ahora ella le pertenecía a su hermano y no a él

sakura.- sabes.- dijo suavemente sin despegar su oreja del corazón de éste

sasuke.- que sucede?

sakura.- se que sonará raro pero te vi en un sueño, has de pensar que estoy loca

sasuke.- jajaja, no creo que estés loca

sakura.- ah no?.- levantando su cara y mirándolo directamente hacia los ojos

sasuke.- no, yo te he visto en una gota de agua

sakura volvió a colocar su oreja en el corazón de él.- supongo que nos hemos encontrado antes

sasuke.- pero no lo suficiente.- dijo como para si mismo

La música cesó para dar paso a una más movida, sasuke dirigió a sakura hasta su silla junto a itachi que observó la imagen con el ceño fruncido…..

Listooo espero que lo hayan disfrutadoy haber si no se me fueron errores


End file.
